Kisuke Urahara
Kisuke Urahara 'is the owner of his small convenience store, Urahara Shop, which doubles in selling Shinigami items. He works with his employees, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. He is also the former captain of the Twelveth Squad and the first president of the Shinigami Research and Development Department. Information Box Appearance Kisuke Urahara is a tall, lean-built man with messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes, dark blue eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat, and has chin stubble. He always wears the traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname "''Mr. Hat-and-Clogs". He also wears dark green pants with matching dark green shirt and a dark greyish-green coat, having large white diamond patterns along its bottom half. It should be noted that his coat is designed to look like the opposite of a captain's haori (White with black diamonds). Personality Though usually a laid-back, jovial, humble and eccerntric man, Urahara shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act to distract his opponents from his true intentions. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin even notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality is the direct opposite of what he is today, showing the changes he went through in the human world. During his earlier years as a captain, he is viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. He is even somewhat unsure of himself and lacks confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he is commonly shown to be confused with how to deal with his squad and is easily overwhelmed by his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seems relatively at ease in his previous position at the Second Squad. However, he eventually hardens his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event, either showing up in time or being a little late, but rarely steps in to intervene, preferring to be in the sidelines. He often tends to know more information about most of the people he's in contact with. Although being a major player, he usually portrays himself as only the catalyst, having others do the work for him. He also likes building large secret underground training spaces where his first works are located, beneath Sokyoku Hill in Soul Society and below his shop in the human world. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman - Urahara is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equal impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant. His abilities have been considered highly dangerous by Ulquiorra Cifer, the Quattro Espada. While formally being part of the unarmed-combat specializing Special Forces, Urahara's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. Despite this, he is shown highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. While fighting, his preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of his great agility, striking from various angles to confuse his opponent. His skills in combat have been repeatedly shown as very high, as he was able to keep Ichigo constantly on his toes during their training session despite Ichigo's much bigger blade. His skills also allow him to rarely ever rely on more than his Shikai as shown when fighting Yammy, an Espada-level Arrancar. He achieved Bankai within a short time (through a process he devised) relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his Zanpakuto against its own spirit. **Shitonegaeshi (Cushion Return) **Hozuri (Cheek Stroke) *Hakuda Master - As the former corps commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukido, he was not allowed to use weapons so he was required to become highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Yoruichi to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparring sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, while only a third seat officer at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed. *Shunpo Master - As the former 3rd seat of the Second Squad and a Onmitsukido unit commander, Urahara has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Flash Steps even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai as a means of misdirection, further demonstrated when he used this tactic effectively against Aizen. In addition, the fact that he was always able to keep up with Yoruichi's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill. *Kido Master - Being the former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara has considerable knowledge of Kido. During Uryu and Ichigo's fight against a Gillian-class Menos, Urahara effortlessly restrained Rukia with a low-level Kido without incantation. Urahara has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. Urahara has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō using level 61, 63, and 79 Bakudō spells in quick succession of each other without the use of incantation followed by a level 91 Hadō spell, though the Hado spell did require an incantation to ensure the spell was powerful enough to accomplish Urahara's goal. He is also shown himself capable of making high-level seals undetected until the trap is sprung. Aizen himself admitted that had it not been for the assistance of the Hogyoku, Kisuke's Kido prowess would have surely defeated him. **Keikaigi *Genius-Level Intellect - Urahara has proven himself to be the most intelligent being both within and outside of Soul Society. Much of his intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. After Orihime inadvertently revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Urahara correctly deduced that Aizen would try and use Orihime against Soul Society. Aizen acknowledges Urahara's intelligence surpasses his own intellect. Kisuke is also a highly capable teacher. **Master Scientist and Inventor - As the founder and former head-cheif of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in the Second Squad. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. **Master Strategist and Tactician - Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Urahara has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man. He also possesses great intuition, able to quickly become aware of any incoming danger and react to it in time. Urahara has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He easily outmaneuvers and tricks Aizen on two instances in his fight with him. *Master Assassin - As a former high-ranking member of the Special Forces, Kisuke has high mastery in the art of assassination. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen while maneuvering to his target. During his battle against Yammy, he repeatedly was able to catch his opponent completely by surprise. Even the likes of the perceptive and intuitive Aizen was caught by surprise. *Enhanced Strength - Urahara's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond flashy skills. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant of a man with a single hand. During his training with Ichigo, his strikes showed enough power to create rather large craters and easily launch the younger fighter several meters and through solid rock. *Enhanced Speed - Kisuke has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. *Enhanced Agility - Despite his more laid-back attitude, Kisuke is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. *Enhanced Durability - While not having the most imposing of appearances, Kisuke has shown himself able to take large amounts of punishment. During his days as captain of the Twelfth Squad, he would regularly be assaulted by his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. Each time, he would take the assaults indifferently, if not laugh about it, with little to no real effect on himself. His durability even caused Hiyori to be more careful about how she would hit him, if she didn't want to hurt herself instead. *Immense Spiritual Power - As the former captain of the Twelfth Squad, Urahara boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. He has demonstrated noticeably great reserves of energy, launching multiple high-level Kido and Shikai attacks in a single battle without tiring. His reiatsu is red. Zanpakuto Benihime (Crimson Princess) - Benihime takes the form of a shikomizue, a blade inside of a cane. During Kisuke's time in the Soul Society as a Captain, it took the form of a katana with an oval guard. The shaft of the cane also bears a skull and flame mark at its base. *Shikai - The Shikai release command is "'''Awaken". The Shikai of Benihime takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. It has a crimson tassel dangles on the end of the hilt, with has a gentle decorative bend. Instead of a crossguard, there is a U-shaped decoration covers the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design right as it meets the string-crossguard. It also has a red decorative string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Benihime's blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. Shikai Special Ability - Benihime is capable of producing various crimson-colored energy techniques. Kisuke can perform these abilities of Benihime's by a variety of different verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities. *Naka, Behihime (Scream, Crimson Princess) - This technique is Benihime's offensive ability. It fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them. This ability was powerful enough to match Ichigo's improvised Getsuga Tensho without tiring and easily cancel out Cero and Bala blasts from the Espada Yammy Llargo by striking it head-on with this attack after he was able to study the amount of power it took to use it. *Chikasumi no Tate (Blood Mist Shield) - Benihime's defensive ability forms an hexagonal-shaped "blood mist shield" in front of Urahara. The barrier is called out with the same command as the offensive attack. The barrier is able to easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong Yammy Riyalgo with no repercussions to Urahara and block Ichigo's first use of his Getsuga Tensho while only slightly eroding, after which Urahara comments that he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield. *Kamisori, Benihime (Razor, Crimson Princess) *Tsuppane, Benihime (Spurning, Crimson Princess) *Shibari, Benihime (Crimson Princess of Binding) *Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi (Crimson Princess That Plays with Fire, Strung Together like Rosary Beeds) *Kirisaki, Benihime Equipment *Computer Inventions *Gigai Technology **Energy-sucking Gigai **Portable Gigai **Human Shell Gigai *Soul-Object Intergration *Reiatsu Concealing Cloak *Tenshinati *Tenkai Kecchu List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo #4: Hainawa *Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro *Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku *Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan *Bakudo #79: Kuyo Shibari *Bakudo #81: Danku *Benihime *Benihime Slash *Benihime's Wrath *Chikasumi no Tate *Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi *Hado #31: Shakkaho *Hado #32: Okasen *Hado #54: Haien *Hado #81: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho *Hado #91: Senju Koten Taiho *Hozuri *Jugeki Byakurai (Kaizo Kido *Kamisori, Benihime *Keikaigi *Kirisaki, Benihime *Kyujurokkei Kakafumetsu *Naka, Behihime *Shibari, Benihime *Shitonegaeshi *Tsuppane, Benihime Relationships Friends/Allies *Tessai Tsukabishi (Childhood friend and emplyoee) *Jinta Hanakari (Employee) *Ururu Tsumugiya (Employee) *Yoruichi Shihorin (Childhood friend) *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Karin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki *Hiyori Sarugaki (Former Lieutenant) *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espada *Wonderweiss Margela *Kageroza Inaba *Oko Yushima *Reigai Counterparts Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Twelfth Squad Category:Second Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Urahara Shop Category:Onmitsukido Category:Heroes Alliance